


In the rain

by EchoOfSilence



Series: Quantum Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Prequel, identities revelead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette rimase a osservarlo, senza poter dire una parola: adesso sapeva.<br/>Adesso aveva capito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il risultato venuto dopo aver ascoltato initerrottamente [questo video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA) tutto il giorno; si può dire che questo sia una specie di prequel della mia fanfiction [Miraculous Heroes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6212326), ma può anche essere letto da solo e...beh sì, è la rivistazione di una certa scena e a parte questo non so che altro dire: buona lettura!

Titolo: In the rain  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
Genere: fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: oneshot  
**Wordcount** : 830 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Questo è il risultato venuto dopo aver ascoltato initerrottamente [questo video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA) tutto il giorno; si può dire che questo sia una specie di prequel della mia fanfiction [Miraculous Heroes](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3403522&i=1), ma può anche essere letto da solo e...beh sì, è la rivistazione di una certa scena e a parte questo non so che altro dire: buona lettura!

 

  
«E’ tutto finito, Tikki.» mormorò Marinette, sdraiata sul suo letto e con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto: «Abbiamo sconfitto Papillon, Parigi è al sicuro...» la ragazzina si fermò, socchiudendo gli occhi: «E’ tutto finito.»  
La piccola kwami ridacchiò, volandole davanti il viso: «Non è finito niente, Marinette. Questo è stato solo l’inizio.» dichiarò Tikki, adagiandosi poi sul cuscino e imitando la posa dell’umana: «In tutta la mia vita, ho imparato che c’è sempre bisogno di Ladybug e Chat Noir, c’è sempre bisogno di due eroi che proteggono chi non ha poteri.»  
La ragazza abbozzò un sorriso, voltandosi a osservare la sua kwami: «Papillon era il padre di Adrien…» bisbigliò, quasi come se avesse timore che nelle ombre della propria camera si celasse qualcuno che potesse ascoltarla.  
«Non l’avresti mai detto, eh?»  
«No.»  
Il rombo di un tuono le fece trasalire entrambe: Marinette si issò a sedere, osservando il cielo plumbeo che s’intravedeva dalla botola che dava sul terrazzino: «Meglio chiudere, altrimenti ci ritroviamo tutta la camera allagata.» scherzò Tikki, mentre la ragazza annuiva e si alzava per fare ciò.  
Allungò una mano per prendere la maniglia della botola, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla figura nera che, completamente a suo agio, si godeva il panorama dal terrazzino: «Chat Noir?» esclamò, sorpresa di trovarsi l’eroe – e suo partner – lì.  
Il giovane mascherato si voltò, abbozzando un sorriso: «Buonasera.» la salutò cordialmente, tornando poi a osservare la figura mastodontica di Notre Dame: «Sembra stia per piovere…»  
Marinette salì i pochi gradini che rimanevano, affiancando il giovane: «Perché sei qui?» domandò, cercando di trovare una motivazione logica alla sua presenza lì: non c’era nessun akuma, nessun cattivo che la minacciava, nessun pericolo che richiedeva la presenza di Chat Noir.  
«Chissà…» mormorò il ragazzo, facendo scivolare lo sguardo verde su di lei e abbozzando un sorriso: nessuna battutina, nessuna chiacchiera senza senso.   
Stranamente silenzioso.  
Le prime gocce di pioggia caddero, creando piccoli aloni scuri sulla maglia bianca della ragazza: «Da quanto lo sai?» domandò Marinette, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi indietro una ciocca nera.  
«Mmmh…» Chat inclinò la testa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé: «Non so quando l’ho capito veramente: ci sono state varie cose che mi hanno portato alla soluzione.»  
«Perché non me l’hai mai detto?»  
«Perché tu avevi deciso di tenere nascoste le nostre identità.» dichiarò il suo partner, abbozzando un sorriso e grattandosi il naso con il dito guantato di nero: «E i desideri della mia lady sono ordini.»  
Marinette annuì, alzando la testa e offrendola alla pioggia: «Aspetta qui.» ordinò, dirigendosi verso la botola che portava alla sua stanza: scese velocemente le scale e iniziò a cercare un ombrello nella sua stanza, finché non ne trovò uno.  
Uno che era legato a un ricordo importante.  
Tenne fra le mani l’oggetto dalle tonalità scure: non aveva mai avuto occasione di ridarlo indietro.   
Ogni volta che aveva tentato, la sua lingua si era impastata e lei non aveva saputo mettere insieme due parole di senso compiuto; poi era scivolato in fondo all’armadio e lei si era scordata di darlo al legittimo proprietario.  
Sospirò, stringendolo al petto e sorridendo alla kwami, che fluttuava a mezz’aria con lo sguardo preoccupato: «Va tutto bene, Tikki.» dichiarò, dirigendosi verso le scale e salendole velocemente: Chat era ancora fermo lì, con le gambe divaricate e ben piantate per terra, la figura snella e atletica, lo sguardo rivolto verso Parigi.  
«Chat?»  
Il ragazzo si voltò, studiando i suoi movimenti mentre lei apriva goffamente l’ombrello nero: «Io avevo paura…» mormorò Marinette, tenendo la testa bassa: «Questa storia della supereroina, di proteggere Parigi…Io avevo paura, per questo non volevo rivelarti chi ero…» spiegò, abbozzando un sorriso e alzando il viso: «Perdonami, forse sarebbe stato tutto più facile, sapere chi eravamo veramente.» dichiarò, offrendo l’ombrello al giovane.  
Chat la fissò, mentre le labbra gli si distendevano in un sorriso aperto e sincero.  
Lei conosceva quel sorriso…  
Lei sapeva di chi era quel sorriso.  
Un tuono rimbombò in lontananza, facendola sussultare, mentre il ragazzo allungava la propria mano e sfiorava le sue dita, prima di prendere l’ombrello dalla sua stretta.  
Marinette rimase a osservarlo, senza poter dire una parola: adesso sapeva.  
Adesso aveva capito.  
Chat le sorrise maggiormente, quasi come se leggesse la consapevolezza nello sguardo di lei.  
E poi successe: come se fosse animato di vita propria, l’ombrello si chiuse, inghiottendo Chat al suo interno – come era già successo una volta. Come era già successo quella volta, a ruoli invertiti – e Marinette scoppiò a ridere, mentre il giovane mascherato faceva capolino da sotto l’incerata nera e ridacchiava divertito con lei.  
«A domani, allora.» mormorò Chat, sfuggendo alla presa famelica e saltando giù dal balcone.  
Marinette l’osservò usare il bastone per raggiungere il tetto di una casa e poi sparire dietro di essa: «A domani.» bisbigliò, voltandosi e raggiungendo la botola, chiudendola dietro di sé.  
«Finalmente gliel’hai reso.» dichiarò Tikki, raggiungendola subito e sorridendo alla sua protetta.  
La ragazza si voltò indietro, sorridendo: «Sì.»

 


	2. My lady

Titolo: My lady  
Personaggi: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
Genere: fluff, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: oneshot  
**Wordcount** : 672 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Quel momento in cui il cane ti sveglia alle 5 e mezzo di mattina, facendoti capire chiaramente che ha urgente bisogno di uscire per fare i bisogni e tu, mentre lo scorti fuori, ancora addormentata inizi a ideare una scena e poi la scrivi.  
Potrei riassumere così com'è nato questo pezzo senza pretese, diretto successore del primo capitolo "In the rain" di questa raccolta, collage di momenti fra Adrien e Marinette, prequel di Miraculous Heros, nonsopropriocomedefinirla...  
E niente ecco qua a voi!  
Infine, voglio ringraziare chi ha letto e commentato il precedente capitolo di questa raccolta/collage/prequel/quelcheè.  
Grazie infinite e dal più profondo del cuore!

 

  
Da quanto lo sai?  
Mmmh. Non so quando l’ho capito veramente: ci sono state varie cose che mi hanno portato alla soluzione.  
Perché non me l’hai mai detto?  
Perché tu avevi deciso di tenere nascoste le nostre identità. E i desideri della mia lady sono ordini.  
  
Picchiettò le dita sul libro, osservando l’orologio del cellulare e sospirando: si era svegliato presto quella mattina – decisamente troppo presto – per poter giungere prima di tutti a scuola e attenderla; sapeva che doveva venire prima per finire una relazione da consegnare alla professoressa Bustier proprio quel giorno. Sospirò, poggiando le braccia sul tavolo e nascondendo il volto fra esse, mentre l’agitazione s’impadroniva di lui: «Ti vedo nervoso.» commentò Plagg, volando fuori dal suo nascondiglio e osservandolo con lo sguardo verde e quella luce maliziosa che il ragazzo aveva imparato a conoscere: «Eppure ieri non eri così agitato…»  
«Ieri ero Chat.» bofonchiò Adrien, alzando la testa e fissando lo spirito: «Chat Noir ci sa fare con le ragazze, non è come Adrien…»  
«Bah. Questa è una stupidata!» decretò il kwami, incrociando le zampette e scuotendo il capino: «Non sei tu quello che indossa la maschera di Chat?»  
«Sì, ma…»  
«Lascia che ti dica una cosa: che tu abbia la maschera o no, quello che parlerà con la tua bella sei sempre e solamente tu.»  
Adrien sorrise, osservando il suo kwami infiammarsi mentre gli diceva quelle parole; allungò una mano, carezzando il capino con l’indice: «Grazie, Plagg.» dichiarò, osservando l’esserino scostare la mano e sbuffare infastidito.  
Il rumore della porta della biblioteca che si apriva, gli fece alzare la testa mentre Plagg tornava a nascondersi fra i suoi abiti: Eccola.  
Adrien la osservò, mentre prendeva un foglio dallo zainetto e studiava assorta ciò che aveva scritto, picchiettandosi le dita sulle labbra e inclinando lievemente la testa: era strano come dettagli che prima non aveva mai notato, adesso apparissero eclatanti.  
Per tanto tempo non aveva mai collegato Marinette alla sua partner, Ladybug: così diverse ai suoi occhi, non aveva mai trovato un punto in comune fra quelle che considerava due ragazze diverse, ma che erano entrambe importanti.  
Ladybug era stato il colpo di fulmine, l’amore improvviso; Marinette, invece, era entrata in punta di piedi nel suo cuore.  
Quanto tempo aveva passato, incapace di dire chi fosse la ragazza di cui era veramente innamorato?  
Poi aveva conosciuto Marinette con i panni di Chat Noir, notando come la ragazza apparisse sicura di sé quando lui aveva indosso la maschera: aveva flirtato con lei, venendo reguardito e messo al suo posto senza tante cerimonie; quando invece aveva interagito con l’eroina parigina come Adrien, aveva scoperto il modo impacciato e timido di quella giovane così tremendamente sicura di se stessa.  
E forse era stato lì che aveva iniziato a notare le somiglianze fra le due, a far caso come stranamente Marinette non c’era mai quando Ladybug era in azione, come l’aspetto della sua partner fosse così incredibilmente somigliante a quello della sua compagna di classe…  
Quando aveva fatto due più due, aveva sorriso della sua stupidità e del fatto che, in un modo o nell’altro, lui era sempre stato innamorato solo e solamente di Marinette.  
Si alzò dal tavolo, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza e osservandola sgranare lo sguardo e fare un passo incerto, indeciso se dire verso di lui o verso la porta; notò come le guance le s’imporporavano e stringeva a sé lo zaino, usandolo quasi come scudo: «Buongiorno.» le mormorò, sorridendole impacciato e indeciso su cosa fare: prenderle le dita fra le sue e farle un elegante baciamano? O ascoltare la parte più insicura di lui, che gli intimava di non toccarla.  
«Giornobuono…no, cioè…buonnogior…» Marinette balbettò qualcosa, facendolo sorridere dolcemente e osservandola, voltarsi di lato mentre le guance e il collo le diventano ancora più rossi.  
«Buongiorno.» ripeté lui, allungando titubante una mano e sfiorando le dita di lei, che stringeva spasmodiche lo zainetto al petto, mentre altre due parole volevano uscire dalle sue labbra, il nomignolo che era e sarebbe stato sempre e solamente di Marinette: «My lady.»


End file.
